sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Gaygay03
Nibba Sabbath '''é o terceiro episódio de Gay Gay's Homosexual Adventure: Golden Piss. ENREDO No dia seguinte a batalha de Muruno e Jorno, os dois encontram-se andando juntos pela cidade, conversando. * MT: A Passione é a principal organização mafiosa da Itália. Nós temos uma grande influência em todo país, principalmente na venda de drogas. * Jorno: E no que isso me impo... quer dizer, ótimo. * MT: Bem, porém, se for por isso, precisamos chegar em um cargo mais alto na Passione para podermos chegar mais perto do chefe, que ninguém sabe o nome ou como é, e desestabilizar a organização. A posição mais alta fora o próprio chefe é a de capo. Inclusive, aquele que irá lhe mostrar o teste, é um capo. * Jorno: Ok. E onde encontro esse tal de Polpo? * MT: Na prisão. * Jorno: N-NANI?! * MT: Polpo foi pego e preso, porém, isso não lhe atrapalha em nada. Ele continua tendo um papel extremamente importante na prisão, onde ele prefere ficar. Inclusive, todos que querem entrar na organização vão até ele lá, fazer o teste. * Jorno: Que merda. Mas e se a polícia me reconhecer? * MT: Pelo que ela lhe reconheceria? Jorno tem um flashback seu fugindo da policial ao encomendar pornografia infantil de um policial disfarçado. * Jorno: Nada não, é só paranoia mesmo. * MT: Ok, então vá lá. Se chegar tarde não causará boa impressão a Polpo. * Jorno: Beleza. * MT: Good luck, Jorno. O protagonista sorri e vai em direção da prisão, onde entra e diz que quer fazer uma visita ao prisioneiro Polpo. Ele passa por vários processos de revistamento, inclusive com uma das policiais o revistando em volta das pernas, o que acaba o excitando, deixando-o de pau duro. A mulher nota e chama Jorno para um canto, mostrando que quer foder com aquele gostoso, porém, como todo grande personagem, nosso protagonista faz um grande sacrífico e ignora-a, o que foi muita sorte, porque na verdade a "mulher" era um travecão. Indo em rumo até a cela de Polpo. Ele chega lá e se depara com um gordão gigantesco. * Jorno: Mas que caralho. * Polpo: Ora, ora. Você deve ser o candidato pra entrar na nossa organização, Jorno Jovanna. * Jorno: Como você sabe o meu nome?! * Polpo: Tá do lado da sua fala. * Jorno: a Polpo começa a comer o que tem na sua cela, que parece mais um quarto de luxo, que nem as celas de políticos, fazendo um barulho irritante pra caralho. Jorno entende que ele prefere ficar lá porque é mais confortável e seguro para ele, que é um gordão do cacete. * Polpo: Então, vamos começar a entrevista, Jorno? * Jorno: Entrevista de cu é rola, vamo logo pra parte foda. * Polpo: Bem dito, criança. Pois então, você terá que passar pelo teste que determina quem é digno de entrar ou não na Passione. Então, o gordo abre uma geladeira embutida na parede, cheia de comidas, armas e também tem um isqueiro, o qual Polpo pega. * Jorno: Huh? Uma das paredes entre o corredor e a cela se levanta, mostrando uma espécie de proteção de aço entre a parede e a parte interna, com um pequeno buraco, que Polpo abre de dentro da cela, colocando o isqueiro lá. * Polpo: Sua missão será deixar esse isqueiro acesso pelas próximas 24 horas. Se quando você voltar aqui ele permanecer queimando, você estará aprovado na Passione, mas se não... * Jorno: Espera, a missão é só ligar um isqueiro? É sério? Vai se foder porra. Gordo não presta nem pra pensar em uma missão de verdade. * Polpo: Me respeita moleque do caralho. * Jorno: Caralho é rolimã, como tu e tua irmã. * Polpo: Minha irmã gosta de mulher, no teu cu meto a colher. * Jorno: Meu cu não é profanado, já o teu tá todo arrombado. * Polpo: JÁ CHEGA! * Jorno: IH ALA NN SABE BRINCAR E ARREGOU KKKKKKKJ VIADINHO * Polpo: CALA A PORRA DA BOCA OU TU NEM VAI FAZER O TESTE * Jorno: Calma ae mano, é só brincadeira pô. Já tô indo fazer o teste kkkj O jovem vai até a abertura e pega o isqueiro, vendo que ele é um isqueiro normal e tentando guardá-lo em seu bolso sem apague. * Polpo: Seu primeiro desafio será passar pelos guardas sem que confisquem seu isqueiro, se não você reprovará. * Jorno: beleza gordão * Polpo: Ah, não vale reacender o isqueiro. Caso faça isso, eu saberei. * Jorno: ah vai toma no cu mano Ele sai da parte onde fica a cela de Polpo e volta para a entrada, onde é confiscado novamente para verem se ele trouxe algo de dentro da cela, porém, não acham nada. Então, Jorno finalmente sai da prisão, mostrando que transformou o isqueiro em uma formiga que estava em sua roupa, transformando de volta ao normal. * Jorno: krai que bagulho fácil da porra Então, o vento sopra e apaga o isqueiro de Jorno. No dia seguinte, ele volta e faz a porra toda de novo, saindo da prisão e indo para outro lugar, com o isqueiro ainda acesso. Algum tempo depois, ele chega em sua escola, faculdade, sei lá porra, e vai para o seu quarto, enquanto várias gostosas escolares ficam o encarando porque ele é foda. * Menina gostosa: Olha lá mana, o Jorno virou fumante. * Outra gostosa: A cada dia esse menino fica mais atraente. Ao entrar em seu quarto, cheio de posteres de crianças com trajes de banho e uma foto dele abraçando o deus Adam Sandler, coloca o isqueiro protegido em um canto. * Jorno: Ok, só mais 22 horas e tá safe. Ele então se deita em sua cama e dorme por um tempo, enquanto o isqueiro permanece com sua chama. Após muitas horas, ele acorda. * Jorno: Vontade de mijar da porra... mas deixar o isqueiro aqui seria muito perigoso. Nosso herói se levanta e pega o isqueiro, o guardando e indo até o banheiro. Porém, algo o segue nas sombras, sem ser notado. Jorno entra e começa a urinar, enquanto olha o isqueiro com cuidado, quando percebe uma espécie de movimento naquele banheiro e uma voz um tanto quanto assustadora. Ele então agarra o isqueiro, guarda o pau e chuta a porta de seu close, vendo um bicho negro pelas sombras do banheiro, que olha para ele com um olhar ameaçador. * Jorno: Um ladrão! O protagonista ativa o seu stand, que avança contra o negro, mas o mesmo desaparece no chão. * Jorno: M-Mas... pra onde ele foi?! * Nibba Sabbath: Perdeu playboy. Ele surge atrás de Jorno, e enfia uma mão no peito do jovem, porém apenas ferindo superficialmente, enquanto com a outra tenta pegar o isqueiro. Porém, o protagonista percebe a tentativa do roubo daquele negro safado e joga o isqueiro para cima, fazendo o ladrão perder a atenção que tinha em Jorno, o que permite um ataque. * Jorno: Sandler Experience! O stand dourado vai para cima do novo adversário, dando um poderoso soco nele que o jogo contra a parede do banheiro. Jorno sorri, enquanto espera os efeitos de seus poderes afetarem ele, porém, o corpo do negro desaparece nas sombras antes de se bater na parede, o que assusta o jovem. * Jorno: O que esse maluco faz?! Não tenho tempo para descobrir, se não vou me dar mal. Jorno comanda que seu stand vá e quebre a parede do banheiro, liberando uma passagem para o lado de fora da escola, para onde ele pula, caindo em uma escada e indo descendo, enquanto olha para o banheiro de onde veio, porém não achando o seu novo adversário. Ele percebe que tem um velhinho ao seu lado, que estava vendo tudo e não entendendo nada. * Mario: Meu filho... o que estava acontecendo? * Jorno: Senhor, saia daqui agora! De repente, das sombras causadas pela escola, o stand negro surge por trás do velho. Em uma velocidade impossível de se ver a olhos normais, ele passa reto pelo velho, tendo roubado tudo dele e o matado. Jorno olha para aquilo espantado, e em seguida fica muito furioso. * Jorno: Seu desgraçado! A netinha dele era tão gost... linda! E você o mata a sangue frio assim?! * Nibba Sabbath: Acha que Copacabana tá pra brincadeira? Vacilo danço. * Jorno: Estamos na Itália. * Nibba Sabbath: Fodase Os dois se encaram e Jorno começa a pensar enquanto limpa o sangue que escorreu do seu machucado na luta no banheiro, apoiando-se no corrimão da escada. * Jorno pensando: Ele é um ladrão negro atrás do isqueiro... sem dúvidas esse é o desafio do isqueiro de Polpo, ou seja, esse é o stand dele. Como Polpo está na prisão, provavelmente seu stand é automático. Mas, existe alguma desvantagem nele, se não, já poderia ter me matado... Ao notar que o stand adversário nunca saiu das sombras e foi para a luz solar, Jorno pensa em algo, porém, o sol em movimento faz com que a luz que o cobria fosse tomada por sombras. Então, o stand negro avança contra Jorno, que invoca seu stand dourado. Sandler Experience tenta acertar o adversário com um soco, que facilmente desvia com sua extrema velocidade, e enfia sua mão na barriga de Jorno, de onde sai bastante sangue, enquanto o mesmo esbranja dor. Então, devido ao stand do protagonista antes ter entrado em contato com o corrimão da escada, o objeto se torna uma planta que se abre, liberando a luz solar em cima de Jorno e Nibba Sabbath, que recua devido a sua sombra ter sumido. * Jorno: Como eu suspeitei. Você não pode se mover fora das sombras, fica inofensivo. Vem me roubar agora, crioulo. * Nibba Sabbath: Ah seu branco de merda... não pense que tá salvo, já já o sol se põe e não vai ter lugar pra se esconder, seu merdinha! Ele nota que é verdade e fica preocupado, começando a bolar estratégias, enquanto Sandler Experience toca em seu novo machucado, o curando adicionando vida para seu mestre. Nibba Sabbath roda Jorno pelas sombras, enquanto a cada momento a luz do sol diminui e o protagonista fica indefeso. Quando a luz do sol finalmente acaba naquela área, Jorno tenta uma ação. * Jorno: Sandler Exp... * Nibba Sabbath: NEM PENSAR! No tempo de reação de Jorno, o stand inimigo já aparece em cima dele e o acerta um grande golpe em seu braço, que fica muito machucado e soltando sangue. O protagonista fica de joelhos e segura o braço ferido, sem ter como reagir ao próximo ataque do inimigo. * Nibba Sabbath: É agora que você morre, seu playboyzinho de merda! Quando o inimigo finalmente chega a Jorno e irá acabar com ele, uma grande luz se acende, o que faz o inimigo recuar de forma que não se machuque. O protagonista fica surpreso, sem entender de onde aquilo veio, e olha para o portão da escola, vendo um homem em uma roupa verde, com capa roxa e um aquário na cabeça. * Nibba Sabbath: Nani?! * Jorno: Hã? Quem é você? * ???: Com certeza você me conhece, garoto. * Jorno: Não pode ser... O LENDÁRIO?! * ???: Sim! Eu sou o lendário Racysterio, aquele que luta com esse pretos canalhas! O negro olha para os adversários e some nas sombras. Os dois se aproximam e olham para os lados, procurando de onde ele poderia surgir, quando o Nibba surge de uma sombra atrás deles, indo atacar Racysterio, mas Sandler Experience toma frente, recebendo um corte em sua face, que aparece também em Jorno. O recém-chegado lança uma bomba de gás no chão, que cobre-os. O stand preto volta para sua sombra sem achar seus inimigos, que recuam. * Racysterio: Eu estava passando na rua quando vi aquele preto maldito. Não tive dúvidas de que estava fazendo algo ruim. * Jorno: Que bom que você chegou, grande. Sem você eu provavelmente estaria morto agora. * Racysterio: Precisamos contra-atacar. Tem algum plano? * Jorno: Na verdade, sim. Eles conversam na deles, e então Jorno se levanta apoiando-se ao chão. Eles aproveitam o sol que muda a posição da sombra, diminuindo o espaço de Nibba Sabbath, assim circulando por ele, que não pode fugir sem encará-los. * Jorno: Agora! * Racysterio: A sua hora chegou, nibba! Eles avançam ao mesmo tempo para cima do inimigo, preparando um soco. Porém, o preto some na sombra, e os dois acabam colidindo. Sandler Experience acerta um soco em Racysterio, quebrando uma parte do seu aquário, deixando seu rosto visível, e jogando-o muito ferido contra a sombra de uma árvore. * Jorno: NÃO! CUIDADO! * Racysterio: Que... merda... O herói cospe um pouco de sangue, mas é surpreendido ao ver Nibba Sabbath surgindo da sombra em que ele está. Ferido, Racysterio não consegue fugir, sendo agarrado pelo stand inimigo, que enfia uma flecha dourada que atravessa sua coluna, o deixando no chão de joelhos incapaz de fazer nada. * Racysterio: Eu... * Nibba Sabbath: Vou acabar com a tua raça, branquelo de merda! Quando o vilão se prepara para executar o adversário já ferido, a árvore atrás dele começa a desaparecer até virar uma pedra no chão, fazendo a sombra em que Nibba Sabbath estava sumir, e o mesmo ser acertado pelo sol, ficando no chão muito ferido enquanto agoniza. * Nibba Sababth: NÃO! ESSA LUZ NÃO! ME TIRE DAQUI! Jorno se aproxima calmamente, com seu olhar fixo no adversário. Seu stand aparece atrás dele e vai para cima do inimigo. * Jorno: A sua hora chegou neguinho! * Sandler Experience: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA O stand dourado fuzila seu adversário enfraquecido de socos, jogando o corpo dele para o céu, desaparecendo devido ao sol e os danos sofridos. Após ver o inimigo sendo derrotado com um olhar frio, Jorno se vira para o seu companheiro ferido, deitando-o no chão. * Jorno: Você foi um grande guerreiro que enfrentou as coisas ruins e protegeu a todos. Eu prometo que vou te honrar. Descanse em paz. * Racysterio: Mas eu ainda tô vivo porra, me ajuda. * Jorno: É como se eu ainda conseguisse ouvir a voz dele... Jorno se levanta, e triste, vai embora deixando o corpo do não falecido amigo. Depois, vemos ele tirando um sapo do bolso, que se transforma no isqueiro, ainda com a chama. * Jorno: Que bom que mesmo após toda essa luta ele continua da mesma forma. Aquele gordão vai ver. Então, o vento passa pelo local, e apaga a chama do isqueiro, deixando o protagonista muito puto. Alguns dias depois, vemos Jorno chegando na cela de Polpo, com o isqueiro ainda acesso. * Polpo: Ora ora, pelo visto depois de quatro vezes ele finalmente conseguiu, não foi? * Jorno: Cala a boca gordo do caralho * Polpo: Tá putinha? * Jorno: Putinha é tua mãe e irmã. * Polpo: Tá com raivinha? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Moleque baitola do caralho. A mesma parede de antes se levanta, e Jorno vai colocar o isqueiro lá, enquanto Polpo se vira para pegar comida em sua mesa, o que dá um tempo para Jorno, que invoca seu Sandler Experience para dentro da cela de Polpo, tentando fazer algo. Vemos Polpo já se virando e Jorno normal, com seu stand já retraído. * Polpo: Hum. Então, você finalmente conseguiu. Jorno Jovanna, você provou suas habilidades e ambições, tornando-se digno de se tornar um membro da organização Passione. * Jorno: Arigato, gordão. * Polpo: Vaza logo da minha frente antes que eu fique puto contigo, seu bostinha. O protagonista, já fora da prisão, se encontra com Muruno, que o esperava do lado de fora. Ao ver o mais novo, o mafioso sorri. * MT: Então, você finalmente passou. * Jorno: É. Agora sou um membro da Passione. * MT: Não esperava menos de você, Jorno. Você vai entrar para a minha equipe. * Jorno: Sua equipe? * MT: Sim, minha equipe. Todos tem habilidades especiais de stand como nós e são muito capazes. Vai gostar deles. * Jorno: É, espero que sim. * MT: Bom, está pronto? Ele começa a olhar para a prisão de onde acabou de entrar. Lá, vemos Polpo indo abrir sua geladeira. * Polpo: Puta que pariu, já tô cansado dessas porra me zoando só porque sou gordo. Bando de arrombado do caralho, vou mandar o Nibba Sabbath ir lá enfiar o dedo no cu daquele pivete. O gordão pega uma banana em sua geladeira e a abre, colocando na boca. Quando ele vai mastigar, sente algo duro e percebe que a banana está se transformando em um gigante vibrador. * Polpo: H-Hm?!?! A boca dele vai sendo cada vez mais arreganhada por causa do crescimento do vibrador, até a mandíbula dele partir. O sangue de Polpo começa a escorrer e vemos seu corpo, já sem vida, caindo aos poucos. Voltando ao lado de fora, Jorno dá um leve sorriso e responde seu chefe. * Jorno: Sim, estou. * MT: Ótimo, vamos. * Jorno pensando: Ninguém mexe com Jorno Jovanna e sai impune, Polpo. '''TO BE CONTINUED